


Not a Peace of Cake

by ParallelStriped (Zebra)



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Clamp School Defenders Duklyon
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Winspector cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/ParallelStriped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only wanted to buy a cake in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Peace of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> Re-reading the series was a great joy. Thanks for requesting it.

He should have refused. Maybe changed the university. Neither of this would have happened to him, if he'd said 'No!' when the Clamp High School had offered him that stipend. But the promise of great career opportunities after graduation had lured him in. And his family needed the money.

Still, was all this worth it?

He'd suggested going to this bakery instead of Duklyon bakery. He'd been sure something would interfere with their mission otherwise. But they had still ended up taken hostages. 

Eri was glaring at the hostage-takers helper killer robot who had 'shoot first, don't ask questions' orders. 

And all they'd wanted was a cake for Sukiyabashi, who had contracted a cold on his last outing with Eri to the planet Ten, and Eri had wanted a special get-well-cake. Takeshi was sure the only difference was the price. But Eri had threatened him with her hammer, while Kentaro had proclaimed he wanted to look at wedding cakes when they got the chance.

And so he had suggested this bakery, sure that the cakes at the Duklyon bakery would turn out to be a plot by somealien or other leaving them all with red spots.

“I demand a bakery of my own! With three tons of flour and three tons of sugar and ten thousand eggs! Everything has to be ready at nine past five or I'll start with the sales maid!”

Takeshi couldn't hear the answer, but the hostage-taker let the crying salesman go back to help baking cookies. Kentaro had cooed over the beautiful maid dress the salesman was wearing. Give it a few days and he'd show up in one like it, Takeshi was sure of that.

Their robot overseer still withstood Eri's death glare. She would blame him, as the one who had suggested this bakery.

If they'd gone to Duklyon bakery at least Clamp School Defenders Duklyon could have sprung into action. And it turned out that the get-well-cake in this bakery had been a plot anyway, as Kentaro had found out after snacking on a piece. Takeshi had only predicted the color wrong. The spots had turned out a vibrant green.

Kentaro was now leaning against him, moaning piteously.

It was only for show, it couldn't be otherwise, because ever so often Kentaro groped his ass and the moans got markedly less miserable.

“And make sure the frosting is the exact shade of this rose. You have gotten the other ten wrong. You'll have to redo them.”

The bakery staff hurried to fulfill the hostage-taker's demands.

As it had turned out, the hostage-taker had been a disgruntled ex-employee of this bakery. A normal human being, not an alien.

He claimed his genius of cookie making with his self-constructed cookie making machines was completely misunderstood and when he had his own bakery, he would show everybody that he was the World's Best Cookie Maker.

“Uncle! Uncle! My cookies are done.”

The little girl had already been in the store, sampling cakes when the three of them had come in. Kentaro had cooed over her as well, about the cute tooth gap, about the puffy chrysanthemum dress, about the cherry-pink hair.

The scene had been nauseatingly sweet and attention grabbing, but the worst had been when Kentaro had announced, so the whole store could hear it, that Takepon and he should get such a cute girl for themselves, once they were married.

A quiet, unobtrusive life, was that really too much to ask for?

“Those look great! And they will taste great! It is my recipe after all! You have talent. I'll make you my assistant in my new cookie factory!”

“I'm so happy, Uncle. Here try one.”

Just as their hostage-taker was about to bit into the proffered cookie, the front window shattered and a beam of light hit the robot.

The robot was unharmed, but turned to the ex-window. Eri took the chance and attacked it. 

“Should we help her? We are the Clamp School Defenders Duk–!”

Takeshi put a hand over Kentaro's mouth.

“Not in public. Eri can handle herself.”

“But she'll complain if we don't do something.”

“She'll complain anyway, either over our laziness or about us getting in the way.”

It turned out to be a good thing, they had stayed out of the way. The robot staggered under Eri's attack. Takeshi had no doubt, as an alien police officer, she would be able to take out one human-made robot singlehandedly. But she didn’t have to show off her prowess. A figure in blue and one in yellow stormed through the destroyed window and effectively immobilized the robot.

Kentaro's reaction was predictable.

“Special Rescue Police Winspector!”

Tokyo's champions of truth and justice had the situation under control in seconds. No flashy Duklyon Final Crush needed.

The villain handcuffed, Eri chatted with Ms Fujino about the hardships of being a non-suited member of a special unit, conveniently forgetting the 'Don't talk about Duklyon!'-rule and her space cop training giving her an edge. Kentaro was goofing off with Biker. Takeshi didn't want to think of all the crazy ideas those two could put into each other's head.

He kept to the side as the bakery attendants swarmed their rescuers. At least Duklyon didn't have have to stay around to greet the rescuees and the press after their appearances on campus. And Duklyon's suits had built-in climate control. After he saw the sweat drops fly when Fire took his helmet off, he was very grateful that their suits were better designed and they didn't get cooked every time Duklyon had to make an appearance. But then, Fire was probably paid handsomely for wearing that suit, instead of the pittance Takeshi made on Duklyon missions, like getting get-well-cakes for an alien. Duklyon had seldom been needed after they'd defeated that other weird kid.

Villain and robot in hand Winspector was about to leave when Kentaro handed them a nibbled on cake.

“Here, some evidence. This villainous cake gave me glowing green spots all over. Takeshi will have to check all of them are gone.”

What? No!

“That's what we have the school nurse for.”

“But, Takepon, you wouldn't want the nurse to see all of me, would you?”

Kentaro looked close to bawling, fortunately the chrysanthemum girl piped up in that moment.

“Uncle, I made that cake. It's super extra duper healthy. I made it for my brother. He has the Ten cold.”

Ten cold? Brother? Why him?

Eri dragged Kentaro, Takeshi and the girl into the bakery's backroom. 

Fierce 'don't mess with Eri' face firmly in place, she grilled the girl.

“How do you know about the Ten cold? And who is your brother? I was supposed to be informed about all aliens coming to Earth!”

The girl hid behind Kentaro and sounded a bit intimidated when she answered: “Kotobuki Sukiyabashi is my brother. I just wanted to help him. Please, don't be mad!”

“Stop! Isn't Sukiyabashi an only child?”

Takeshi had thought Sukiyabashi had mentioned something like that, but Eri and the girl looked at Kentaro with identical 'what a clueless Earthling' stares.

“Sukiyabashi is the only son. He has six older and six younger sisters.”

“I'm Kiku, the youngest.”

Thirteen children, Takeshi boggled at the number and Kentaro couldn't refrain from commenting: “Thirteen! Theirs must be a very happy marriage. I hope my marriage will be just as happy.”

A mini-monitor popped up among the muffins stacked on a shelf next to them. Takeshi didn't know how the General Director always managed to have his monitors everywhere, even when they weren't even on the campus.

“I'm sure you and Takeshi will be very happy and now's a good time to practice.”

The General Director's words sounded rather ominous.

“What do you mean practice?”

The General Director's smug smile turned even smugger.

“The Ten cold is highly contagious to Sukiyabashi's kind. Little Kiku can't stay with her brother. She could get it. Eri has to take care of her husband. So Kiku is going to stay with you, Kentaro, Takeshi. Make sure she leaves with nothing but good memories of Earth.”

Nobody heared Takeshi's horrified 'What?' over Kentaro and Kiku happily shouting at each other.

“Daughter!”

“Daddy!”

They hugged each other as if this was the first reunion after many unhappy years alone.

“Oh, we'll have so much fun. We'll bake and cook. We'll go to the beautician. We'll go shopping. You can help me find a wedding dress. And Takepapa can carry our shopping bags.”

Takepapa? Takeshi wanted Eri's hammer, but probably not even that could clue Kentaro in, that he didn't want the attention.

“You are my favorite daddy, Daddy. Can we get a Godzilla? I have a minimizer, so it'll fit in my space ship.”

Maybe they'd stay busy being loud and attention grabbing together, while he could hid behind their shopping bags or Godzilla.

Only a few more years and he'd be away from Clamp campus. No more Clamp School Defenders Duklyon, no more aliens making him the center of attention, a quiet life as an average business man.

The villain taken care off. An alien princess off to find a Godzilla. Only the cake remains to be delivered.

Fight On! Our Clamp School Defenders Duklyon!


End file.
